1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to instant messages stored on wireless mobile communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, may receive and store instant messages.
The storage device in the wireless mobile communication device may become full, preventing the storage of further instant messages or other data. Older instant messages may be deleted to help alleviate this problem. Once deleted, however, they may not be obtainable from another source which is accessible to the user of the wireless mobile communication device.
Users may also want to upgrade their wireless mobile communication devices or for other reasons communicate through different wireless mobile communication devices. The libraries of instant messages which are stored on the original wireless mobile communication devices, however, may not be available when using these other mobile communication devices.